


A Little Patience and A Lot of Love

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Y/N is upset and Castiel doesn’t know why.





	A Little Patience and A Lot of Love

The door slammed behind you, seeming to shake the walls of the bunker.

Castiel stared at the hallway where you’d disappeared, frown on his face.  It wasn’t until Dean walked by, clapping him on the back, that Castiel looked away.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asked, sitting down at the table and propping his feet up.  Castiel sighed heavily, turning toward Dean and sitting across from him. 

“I think you would say I’m having girl problems,” he admitted, looking at Dean with a furrowed brow.  “I do not know what is wrong, but Y/N is angry with me.”

Dean laughed, taking a swig from his beer bottle before setting it down and lacing his fingers behind his head.  “Been there, man.  What’d you do?”

“I have no idea,” Castiel said, his voice showing his confusion.  “I thought everything was fine.  We went to breakfast, she seemed a little perturbed when we left, and by the time we got back here she stormed to her room and slammed the door.”

Dean shook his head.  “You did something, man.  I wish I had a manual to give you on how to deal with women, but most things you’ve gotta learn for yourself.  The one thing I will tell you, though – go see her now.  She’s in there stewing away and it’s only going to make her angrier the longer she is stewing.”

Castiel nodded, standing.  “Thank you, Dean,” he said, even though his friend hadn’t helped all that much.

“Good luck, man.  Hope she doesn’t have an angel blade in there waiting for ya.”

Castiel understood that Dean was joking, but the thought made him nervous all the same.  He came to your door and knocked, three soft knocks to let you know he was there.

“Fuck off, Cas!” he heard you yell.  He sighed, leaning his forehead on the wood of the door.  

“Y/N, please can we talk?” he asked quietly, not wanting to raise his voice to give you any more reason to be angry.  A moment passed.  He heard shuffling around the room before you finally opened the door.  You’d taken your jacket off and thrown your hair up in a messy bun, making yourself look incredibly cute to Castiel.  He pushed that thought away, however, when he saw the angry look on your face.

He gave you a small smile but you only rolled your eyes, leaving him standing in the open doorway by himself.  You were cleaning or reorganizing or something; Castiel couldn’t be sure what you were doing but you were picking things up and moving them around.  He watched you for a minute before he spoke.

“Please tell me what I need to do, Y/N,” he begged, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.  “I don’t know what happened, and unfortunately Dean couldn’t help me figure out what I did wrong either.  Perhaps if you give me a list of things to do better, I can improve…”

“ **You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions,** ” you scoffed, looking at him over your shoulder.  “You have no idea about anything.”

Castiel took two large steps to close the distance between you, turning you around so that you were looking up at him.

“I’m trying, here.  Please help me understand, Y/N.”

Castiel could tell that his serious and sincere statement had gotten to you.  Maybe a little too much, though.

You broke down into tears, falling into Castiel’s chest.  Unsure of what else to do, he wrapped his arms around you, patting your back comfortingly and making shushing sounds into your hair.

After a few minutes passed, you pulled away, wiping your face with your long sleeves.  “Sorry, Cas.  I don’t know, I’m just in a mood and it’s that time of the month and I am a horrible person and here you are just being so great…”

Castiel put his finger to your lips, quieting your rambling.  “Y/N, it’s okay.  Just, next time, don’t close off on me.  Let me be here for you, I always want to be here for you.”

You nodded, looking around the room.  “Why is my pillow on my desk?” you asked, confusion on your face.  Castiel chuckled.  

“I don’t know, Y/N/N.  Here,” he picked up the pillow and guided you to the bed, “why don’t we lay down for a bit and take a nap.  We can try facing the world later today, yeah?”

You smiled, nodding.  “Sounds great, Cas.”  

In no time, Castiel had a napping woman on his chest, his fingertips tracing patterns on your shoulder.  He could get by without an instruction manual, he was sure of it.  It just took a little patience and a lot of love.


End file.
